Power Up!
by Doctor Wheel
Summary: Have you ever wondered what a conversation with an item, like a Fire Flower, would be like? Well, the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom are going to be the first to experience this after Bowser's minions inadvertently bring them to life. Is there ever a normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom? Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Power-ups, what if they had minds of their own? This is the aim of the story right here. Have FUN!**

 **I do not own Mario and anything except for OCs and plot! Nintendo owns this Italian plumber.**

"Ugh, what the heck is this stuff?" a red koopa paratroopa asked, he along with two other paratroopas were dumping the contents of a black cauldron down the side of a cliff that was next to Bowser's castle. "It smells!"

"I don't know," a green one said. "And I don't really want to know, especially with what Kamek does inside his lab."

"Should we really be dumping whatever is inside here down the mountain? I mean we could just pour it into the lava..."

The two looked at each other. "Naaaaahhhhhh." they both said.

The green concoction oozed its way down the mountain before settling down at the base below. However, it just so happened that a single Fire Flower was growing at the base of the mountain and the ooze settled all around it. The ooze seeped into the ground and eventually into the flower.

The flower started to glow white, and a blinding light engulfed the entire mountain base.

When the light died down, no longer was a flower there...

But a human.

* * *

It was like a burning sensation. I was known to burn things, but for it to happen to me, it was...strange to say the least. I wonder if this what other creatures feel when they try and touch me, but then again, it's their fault for touching the pretty red flower.

When the burning stopped, I sighed in relief. I put a hand to my head as I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings...wait.

Wait, WHAT!

I'm a flower, I'm not supposed to have hands, let alone a head, eyes, or even a human body! What the hell is going on?!

From initial observations, I found that I was of the female variant of the human. The long reddish-orange hair mostly gave it away, and the weird squishy things on my chest, which I knew were not on males. I was dressed in a white shirt, red jacket and green skirt. I also had some kind of brown work-shoes on as well as some black fingerless gloves.

After spending a good amount of time looking at myself (which I thought was way too long) I tried to stand on my legs. I then spent another eternity trying to stand and walk, but I was able to master what was supposed to be a simple thing...after falling for a couple dozen times.

I looked back to where I was originally rooted, I couldn't remember how I ended up here in the first place, and I was a bit hesitant from moving away from where I lived for a good five years or so.

But then again, if I was given the ability to walk then I'm supposed to be somewhere else. Needed perhaps?

I was jarred from my thoughts when I heard something rustling from a nearby bush. I turned and saw a turtle-like creature with spikes on its back emerge from the bush. It looked at me and then charged me.

Instinctively, I raised my hand and, to my surprise, it caught fire.

The creature was surprised as well, and it skidded to a complete stop. Something clicked inside of me and I decided to take the advantage I had.

"Piss off." I said to it.

The creature turned tail and ran back into the forest, leaving me alone once again. _"I guess I still have my fire properties."_ I thought.

I took a closer look at my flaming hand, the flames weren't hurting me, nor burning my gloves. It was more of a tickling sensation than anything. Now I didn't want to go around with my hand constantly on fire, but the solution came as soon as I thought of it. As soon as I thought of how to put the fire out, the flame went out.

I turned my attention away from my hand and to the forest ahead of me.

"Let's do this."

* * *

"Honestly, can't he make someone else but us to dispose his trash?"

"Apparently he can't, considering he's making us dump ANOTHER cauldron down the mountain."

The same three Paratroopas were pouring the orange colored contents out of the large pot.

"At least it doesn't smell bad this time," the third said. "I'd take this over kitchen duty any day."

"Why? Kitchen duty is literally the easiest job."

"It's not when you have to take out the garbage. It reeks, bro."

"Point taken."

Once again, the ooze flowed down the mountain, but this time it flowed over two ? blocks. At first nothing happened, but then the blocks turned from their normal yellow color to white and started to glow.

* * *

My courage was starting to falter slightly as I progressed through the forest. It was dark, deathly silent, and nothing looked friendly. Luckily nothing decided to attack me like how the spiked turtle did earlier, maybe he told all of his friends to stay clear of me, which I was fine with. On the other hand, a small part of me wanted threats to come to me. I don't know why, but it wanted to fight. Personally, I don't fight directly unless I'm threatened, but maybe the fighting spirit had to with me not being a flower anymore or something...

...wait a sec...that turtle...

THAT LIL' SHIT PISSED ON ME A COUPLE DAYS AGO!

I literally burst into flames as I stormed through the forest, not caring I was charring the ground and burning anything that stood within a five foot radius of me. He'd better wish he was fireproof or else...

Suddenly a flash of light caught my attention. My flames died down, but weren't completely out as a precaution. I made my way to where I saw the flash of light and I was surprised at what I saw.

Two more humans.

The first one had brown skin and wore a blue helmet that resembled a bird's head. She wore a blue sleeveless vest, a white top, brown pants, and black boots. But what stood out was the long, bright yellow cape on her back. I also noticed she looked pretty fit, with defined muscles and abs and whatnot. _Is it getting hot in here...?_

The second was considerably larger than the former, heck maybe even larger than me. She wore an orange hoodie with the hood up, black yoga pants, and black and white sneakers. And...holy cow does she have balls in her clothes or what? I mean, I had no idea those squishy things could be THAT big and neither the backside either...is that normal? She also had two brown braided pigtails coming out of her hood.

I was able to pull my gaze off the female and turned away to compose myself, my face completely red. So many impure thoughts flooded my 'new' mind to the point of borderline insanity. How did I know it was improper? When you're a flower in the middle of nowhere, you see some...stuff, and you can't look away from it or stop listening to it. (Luckily I have the ability to do so now, thank goodness)

I heard someone yawn and I turned back to find the second female waking up. She finished her yawn and was rubbing her eyes. Though I noticed I couldn't really see them under a tuff of hair.

"Is it morning already?" she said. "But I wanted a couple more minutes of sleep..."

She blinked and saw me. "Hi!"

"Hi..." I said back.

"You lost, hon?" she asked. "You don't look like you belong here."

"Me?! What about you? I just came upon you lying here!"

"I live in a block around here, and-" she stopped. "Wait a second, I'm not in my block..." she looked down and noticed her...squishies. "Ooh! Squishy! They're like pillows."

"Block? What do you mean?"

She looked up and looked around. "Um, oh, there!" she pointed to two brown cubes that an arm's length from her. "The left one my block!"

"You live in...there?"

"I'm a mushroom! A Mega Mushroom to be exact, well, used to be that is," she continued. "My other roomie was a Cape Feather, lived in the next block over."

"So I assume that's her?" I pointed to the other person.

"Most likely, so where are you from?"

"I lived outside the forest, I used to be a Fire Flower."

"How was your block?"

"I-I grew out of the ground...I never lived in a block."

"Huh, weird. I thought all Fire Flowers came from blocks, strange," she said while tapping her head in thought. "At least that's what my older sister said."

I'm supposed to come from a block? If I was, why wasn't I in one in the first place? Why am I in the ground in the first place? I shook my head, questions like that could be answered later.

"Anyways, name's Mellow. Capey here is Celina. What's your name?" the woman asked.

I blinked. "I...don't have one, like I said I was a flower, a name isn't really important to me back then."

"But how did anyone know what to call you?"

"Maybe because no one else was around me that's why-oomph!"

I was suddenly scooped up by the larger woman and was placed in a bone-crushing hug. It also didn't help I was also **SUFFOCATING** at the same time by her...you know.

"Aww you poor lil' thing! All alone with no one to talk to, you must be so lonely," she said as she swung me around. "Don't worry, I'll be your first friend, maybe Celina too when she wakes up!"

I didn't hear much because I was close to passing out from the lack of air. Luckily, she noticed I was dying and let me go. I fell to the ground, panting and gasping for air.

"Omigosh, I'm sorry!"

"Don't 'wheeze' worry 'wheeze' you meant 'wheeze' good."

At that moment, the other female, Celina, slowly got up. "Ugh, Mellow, can you keep it down. You know I can't sleep with your yapping and-" she looked at us. "Who the hell are you two?"

"Hi Celina!" Mellow said. "Have a nice nap?"

"Hold on...Mellow? What in..." she looked around. "What-what is going on and what am I?!"

"Weeeelllllll, I don't know, but we're humans now and so is this girl over here." Mellow said.

"W-what?!" Celina sputtered. "We just don't TURN into other things Mellow! That's not possible!"

"Um it can be, since I'm not a mushroom anymore, and you're not a feather."

"Why are you so CALM about this?!"

"Uh, my name is 'Mellow' what do you expect?" she turned to me while Celina continued to rant." Don't mind Celina, she can be a little cranky."

"I think she's reacting appropriately to the current situation, Mel. I don't think she's overreacting." I said.

Mellow ignored me and continued, "Anyways, I think we should get you a name. Since I'd rather not call you, well, 'you' all the time."

I tapped my chin in thought. "Does Fhana sound good?"

"Fhana...that sounds like a nice name. How'd you come up with it?"

"I heard it once back when I was a flower. I thought it sounded nice."

"Ok, nice to me you...Fhana." Mellow said with a smile.

We turned back to Celina, who was still ranting. "-and further more...you two weren't listening to me the entire time, were you?"

"Nope. Aaaaaannd, this is our new bestie, Fhana the Fire Flower!"

She picked me up once again and held me like a toy. I was a good foot or so off the ground. "Please put me down."

"I still don't understand how you two are not completely freaking out over this." Celina said.

"I kinda did when I first found out, but I just rolled with it." I said as I was put back onto the ground. "Besides, it was getting a little lonely in my spot."

"Single block? Yeah, I heard it gets lonely without some company."

"Um, Fhara didn't live in a block. She grew out of the ground." Mellow said.

"Flower Flowers can grow naturally? Huh, didn't know that."

"Can we stop talking about how I did not grow up in a block, thank you." I said. "Why is it such a big deal?"

Mellow and Celina looked at each other before turning back to me. "We don't actually know for sure...all we know is that Fire Flowers were put in blocks for a good reason."

I could tell they were hiding something, but I decided not to press it for now. "You know, I think we need to find a place to sleep. Since we're not whatever we were before, and actual living beings."

"But where are we going to go? I doubt we know a place close to here." Celina said.

"Can you fly and look around?" Mellow asked. "I pretty sure you can do that."

"Fly? Don't I can do that..."

"You should be able to, after I still have access to my fire powers." I said as I conjured a small fireball and hurled it at a rock. It bounced off the rock and incinerated a nearby bush. "Huh, didn't expect to do that."

"Ok...do I need a running start?"

"Try without first."

Celina nodded and bent her knees. A second later she rocketed upwards and out of our sight.

"Wow." Mellow said. "Did she take off or jump really high?"

"Both?" I answered as I took notice of the small impressions left after her takeoff.

* * *

After getting over the initial shock of taking off, Celina soared through the night sky. She felt alive in the air, almost ecstatic in fact. After a couple minutes of flying through the darkness, she remembered what she was supposed to do and sought out a place for the three to crash.

She hovered in place as she scanned the area and caught sight of a small village that was beside a castle.

 _"Hm, took me a couple minutes to get here by flying...might take us all night to get here,"_ she thought.

She rocketed back to where the other two were and landed with a crash.

"Ok, I'm back and-" she looked around and noticed her impact made a small crater and that her two friends were on their backs.

"Next time, come in a bit softer." Fhara said as she sat up.

"Sorry, anyways, I found a village we could stay at, but it might be a walk to get there."

"I think I have idea how we get there faster." Mellow said as she got to her feet.

"No, you are not riding me."

"No silly! We are going to run there! And by run, I mean I run and carry Fhara and you fly. Where is village?"

"West of here-" she stopped. "Hold on-what?"

"Wait, wha-"

In a flash, Mellow scooped up Fhara and bolted in the direction Celina said. The sound of trees breaking could be faintly heard.

"Huh, neat." Celina said as she took to the skies again.

 **A/N: This is** **probably** **the few stories which I actually put time and effort into. Hope you like it, and leave a** **review** **if you want.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can see the reviews now. I hate when that happens.**

 **Anyways, same thing as always with the disclaimers.**

* * *

Another day began once again for the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was shining, birds were singing, flowers were blooming, just another day for the Mushroom Kingdom as one would say.

But today was not an ordinary day, but rather a special day for someone.

The Kingdom's protecters, the Mario Bros, were also getting ready for this special day.

"Luigi? Are you almost ready?" Mario asked, under his arm was a white box wrapped with a red ribbon and bow. "We're going to be late!"

"Coming Mario!" the younger sibling said. "I forgot where I put Peach's present, luckily I found it!"

"How could you forget where you put it? I thought you wrapped it last night."

"I didn't, I wrapped it weeks ago."

The brothers walked out their house and into Toad Town, decorations for the upcoming celebration adorned houses and everyone seemed to be in upbeat mood.

"I just hope Bowser doesn't come and ruin today, just like how he did a couple years ago." Luigi said.

"I doubt he will try the same trick twice, bro. Besides, he's probably still licking his wounds from his previous failure."

"True...true."

As the Mario Bros walked further into town, they didn't notice a figure watching them from the shadows.

* * *

Last night was quite interesting to say the least, Mellow was able to reach the town in the same amount of time it took Celina to fly there, knocking anything down that stood in her way. Trees, rocks, solid three inch thick stone walls...all were smashed to pieces by the lumbering Mushroom. Though Mellow had a great time getting there, Fhara was scared spitless the entire way. She was picked up like luggage and sent on a suicide run with someone who could be compared to a runaway train.

Once in town, the two learned from Celina, who got there earlier, they needed coins to stay at the local inn, which wasn't a problem if they had said things. As Fhara and Celina pondered on who they would acquire the coins, they didn't notice Mellow sneak away. A couple of minutes later, she came back and dropped a bag of coins in front of them.

"Um, where did you get this?" Celina asked.

"Well, there was this purple bunny with this sack on its back and I wanted to hug him. But when I went to give him a tackle hug, he dropped his sack and took off. I tried to run after him but he was too fast to catch up." she said super fast.

"Ok..."

Fast forward to morning, the morning sun slowly crept into the small, but cozy room. The sunlight hit Fhara's face and caused the Fire Flower to stir, her eyes fluttered open and she let out a yawn. She felt quite rested despite what happened yesterday and was eager to get going.

That is...if she could escape Mellow's death grip.

There were only two beds in the room, and the two larger women could not fit on the same bed, so Fhara had to sleep with one of them.

Guess which one wanted Fhara to sleep with her.

A thing that Fhara learned about Mellow was that she likes to snuggle...a lot. Not intimate snuggles, but more like stuff animal snuggling. It was certainly strange for Fhara to say the least, but it wasn't all that bad. Mellow herself was soft (mainly from her...'ahem') and she made Fhara feel...safe.

When she was a flower, Fhara naturally had to be on the lookout for anything that may want to eat her or uproot her from the ground. Her life was always in constant danger from almost everything the world had to offer, but now it was different. She was in a warm bed with a big softie (literally and figuratively) and away from the dangers, things couldn't get any better.

Mellow wore a yellow tanktop under that hoodie and like her rest of her clothes, it was just as tight (though it does make one wonder if her clothes are too small for her or if she's too big for her clothes). Her muscles weren't as defined as Celina's but it might as well be, since under that initial layer of softness was solid rock. The Mushroom had a meaty arm around Fhara, making escape nearly impossible for the smaller woman.

Luckily for her (and her bladder), she was able to squirm out of the grip and replace the empty space with a decoy pillow.

After freshening up, she noticed that Celina wasn't in the room, her bed noticeably empty. _Most likely went out to fly or something._

She went over to the window and saw the streets were bustling with activity. The town, Toad Town to be exact, was supposed to be in a celebratory mood this week for a birthday celebration of their princess from what the three heard last night. She wondered what this princess may look like, she assumed she looks like what everyone else in this town looks like, a short person with some kind of mushroom cap.

Fhara wondered if life was going too fast for her. In a span of less than a day, she'd turned into a human, made friends with two other new humans, and now trying to fit into an entirely different society. On the bright side, she wasn't doing this alone at least.

She was shaken out of thought when she felt something rest on top of her head, two things to be exact, and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Did you think you could get away from me?" Mellow cooed. "I didn't think so."

Fhara's face turned the same color as her hair and her face heated up as well. "H-h-hi, Mellow," she said. "Sleep well?"

"I did, how about you?"

"F-fine..."

"Hm, why are you so warm? Are you coming down with something?"

"I'm a Fire Flower, I'm supposed to be warm." she deadpanned.

"No, no, you're warmer than usual..." Mellow thought for a bit. "Daaaaawwww, is little Flower embarrassed with my cuddling?~"

"N-n-no!" Fhara's face turned even redder.

Fhara was dangerously close to bursting into flame from pure embarrassment, luckily for everyone in the hotel and the hotel itself, Celina came back into the room with a brown paper bag.

"I'm back with breakfast," she said. "Would've been back soon if it wasn't so crowded today."

"And Mellow, please don't use smaller people as a resting space for your assets," she continued. "I highly doubt they find that appeasing."

Mellow huffed and went off to the bathroom, Celina took off her helmet and allowed her back hair to fall down to her shoulders.

"What's wrong Red, you look a bit...red." she asked, taking note of Fhara's still red face.

"It's nothing."

"Cuddling with Mellow?"

"!"

"Don't worry, she has the tendency to do that. It's a coping thing."

"Did something happen to her?"

Celina pulled an apple out of the bag and tossed it Fhara. "From what I know, Mellow was all by herself in that spot for a pretty long time. She had no contact with anyone else at all. Until I appeared next to her block, she was pretty down in the dumps."

"..."

"Since you said you grew up all alone, I guess she doesn't want you to feel the pain of loneliness, hence the excessive cuddling," Celina said. "Honestly, I like her better like that. I'd rather see overbearing than what she was before..."

Fhara wanted to ask more, but Mellow came back from the bathroom. "So what did you buy? Starving."

"You're most likely the last person here to actually starve," Celina deadpanned. "And only eat YOUR share, butterball."

"But I'm a growing girl!" Mellow protested.

"Like you need any more growing, you're bigger than Fhara and I combined."

* * *

Mario and Luigi reached the castle gates and found the celebration in full swing already.

"Ah Master Mario and Luigi!" the brothers turned and saw Toadsworth walking up to them. "For a second I thought you two weren't coming."

"Sorry Toadsworth!" Mario said. "We woke up late! We forgot to set our alarms."

"Well, late is better than never. The gifts are being kept in the banquet room, so follow me."

The two were led into the depths of the castle to the banquet room, in there were a bunch of the Kingdom's citizens milling around and having a good ole time. In the corner of the room was a large pile of presents. The pile was stacked almost to the ceiling of the banquet hall.

"Wow." Luigi said.

"That is what I also said, Master Luigi," Toadsworth said. "I swear every year it gets bigger and bigger."

"Where's the Princess?" Mario asked, not seeing the blond at all in the room.

"She's getting ready, she should be down soon. "

"Oh no! I forgot something back at the house!" Luigi said.

"What did you forget?" Mario asked.

"There was something else that was supposed to go with Peach's present, but I didn't want it to get smashed in the box."

"I'll hold on to your present, bro. Just hurry."

"Ok!"

Luigi sprinted back out the banquet hall, but as he did, a figure in a cloak came out from a different hallway. It closed the banquet hall doors and locked it with a chain before pulling out a radio.

"Banquet hall doors are locked, waiting for the princess so we can move into phase two. However, the green one got out."

"Don't worry, we'll send a team after him. No one is going to get away this time."

* * *

Fhara walked down the bustling streets on Toad Town, taking in all the sights and sounds. The three split up to explore the town by themselves.

The Fire Flower was fascinated by almost everything. The architecture were fashioned after mushrooms, and looked very forestry to her. She looked in the windows of the many shops that lined the streets with pure curiosity.

Once in a while, she had to looked back in front of her, well in this case, down, so she didn't bump into anyone. But it was only a matter of time till she bumped into someone...

...or someone bumped into her.

It happened so fast, one moment she was looking at the buildings all around her, the next, she was looking straight up in the sky. She sat up and saw a man picking himself up as well.

She blinked.

Wait, another human?

The man was tall and lanky, he wore a green shirt under blue overalls, brown shoes, and a green hat with the letter 'L' on it. He also had a black mustache as well.

The man shook his head and looked at her. "Ooh, sorry miss," he said as he got up. "I wasn't looking where I was going, my bad."

The man helped Fhara up. "I wasn't looking either," she said, visibly embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Ah don't worry, I can be clumsy sometimes," the man said with chuckle. "Excuse me now, I'm in a hurry!"

Fhara watched the man take off in the same direction he was coming. Curious about him, she decided to follow.

* * *

Luigi raced towards home and headed for the closet. He knew he should've set an alarm for today, and cursed himself for not doing so. It would've made getting everything much more easier and a lot less hectic.

He rummaged through the closet for a minute or so until he found what he was looking for.

A macaroni picture frame with him, Mario and Peach in it.

Sure it may look tacky, but for the younger Mario, he sure felt it was worth much more than what it looked.

"Peach is really going to love this!" he exclaimed. "Luigi, you outdid yourself this time."

He walked back outside and looked up. As he did, he noticed a hammer coming straight for his face.

"YEOW!"

He hit the ground and the hammer embedded itself in the door. He looked up and saw five Hammer Bros standing in front of him.

"Uh oh." he got to his feet just in time to avoid another hammer coming in contact with his head. He jumped on top of a Hammer Bro and hightailed it out of there.

"Don't let him escape!" one said.

Luigi dodged left and right to avoid the onslaught of hammers, but when it couldn't get any worse, it did. A couple of Rocky Wrenches jumped out of a nearby manhole cover and blocked his path. The two hissed at the green plumber.

"Um, don't you think we could talk it out?" he asked the moles.

The two responded by throwing their wrenches at him.

"Guess not." he pocketed the picture frame and pulled out his hammer. He smacked a wrench down and jumped towards a Wrench. He brought the hammer down and smashed it.

The second Wrench, not happy that his partner was flattened, threw more wrenches at Luigi. He blocked some of the wrenches, but suddenly his hammer was knocked down by another hammer. He looked back and saw the Hammer Bros catching up.

"Oh this ain't good." Luigi said as he was back up against the wall, surrounded. He waited for the inevitable, but it never came.

He saw two fireballs slam into two of the Hammer Bros and a flame covered fist slam into the mole.

He blinked...then he realized.

The woman he came across earlier.

It was her.

* * *

Fhara quickly lost track of the green-clad man. She didn't know how someone could run this fast. _Maybe it has to do something with his height?_

She scratched her head, trying to figure out where he may have gone. "Seriously, did I really lose him? He's the only other guy wearing green out here."

Then she heard a commotion coming from down a certain street. She hurried down and found the man, and he looked like in trouble. He was backed up against a wall surrounded by...bipedal turtles and a mole?

She didn't know what came over her as her blood began to boil for some reason. Igniting her hands in flames, she conjured two fireballs and sped over to them. She hurled two of the balls at two of the turtles and socked the mole right in its face, cracking its goggles and sending it flying away. She skidded to a stop in front of the man and took a stance.

"I'd back off if I were you." she hissed.

The three turtles still standing hesitated and took a step back, but did a one-eighty and hurled their hammers at her.

Fhara felt her aura increase in intensity and incinerated the hammers before it came close to her.

"I said, BACK. OFF."

The turtles blinked and looked at each other. They quickly picked up their injured comrades and hightailed it out of there.

As soon as they were out of sight, she let her fires burn out. She turned and saw the man staring wide eyed at her.

"What are you?" he asked.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter done. Reviews are accepted.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just saying, I may base some aspects of characters off their animated counterparts,** **mainly** **because animated characters have a bit more life in them.**

 **The Mushroom Kingdom is going to be based off the game: Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. It's one of the few maps of the MK that I know personally.**

* * *

"What are you?" the man asked, looking a bit shaken from what he just saw.

"Ah, what kind of question is that?" Fhara asked, slightly puzzled.

"Well, uh, ah never mind. Say, weren't you the same person I ran into earlier?"

"Yes," she said. "Guess we kinda ran into each again didn't we?"

"We sure did, I thought I was a goner from those Hammer Bros and Rocky Wrenches."

Fhara kinda figured the turtles were the Hammer Bros and the mole was a Rocky Wrench, since it kinda made sense. After all, the turtles were holding hammers and the mole was holding a wrench.

"You're welcome, Mister...?"

"Luigi Mario, no need for the Mister." the man said.

"Uh?"

"My first name is Luigi, last name Mario." he clarified.

"Oh!" _Sounds strange_

"I know it sounds funny...my brother's name is Mario Mario. What's your name?"

 _Shoot! I don't have a last name, think!_

"Name's Fhara...Flower, yeah, Fhara Flower." she said.

Luigi chuckled. "Sorry, but I just find that your name sounds like Fire Flower, and with your fire and whatnot."

"Yeah, some coincidence huh?"

"Say, how did you do your fire things? I'd never see anyone with a Fire Flower do that before."

"I'd...rather not tell..." she looked down and twiddled her thumbs.

"Ah, that's all right. I'm not into that fancy stuff," Luigi bent down and picked up a large hammer that was on the ground. "I wonder why some of Bowser's minions tried to gang up on me?"

"Bowser? Who's that?"

"Oh he's the worst. He-"

 **'BOOM!'**

Fhara turned around and saw columns of smoke rising from various buildings. Large, FLYING wooden ships dotted the skies, cannon firing down on the town.

"Oh no, he's here..." Luigi said. "The castle! C'mon Fhara!"

"W-w-what's going on?!" _I didn't even hear those things coming!_

"Bowser's attacking us again!"

Luigi ran further into the town, Fhara blinked before following him.

"H-hey wait up!"

* * *

Celina hovered in place over Toad Town. She didn't really want to explore the town on the ground, but rather from the skies. It just seemed more natural for her to be up here.

"Seems like a nice place," she mused.

She spotted a lake and another forest nearby from her vantage point. "Something is telling me this is just some kind of mask, but meh." she said. "Better find out where the other two went, don't want them causing trouble."

The Feather started to head to the ground when her hearing picked something up. A whirling of a motor, she figured. Taking a look around, she spotted what looked to be a battalion of...flying ships?

"What the hell?"

Then she heard it.

 **'Thoom!'**

The sound of a cannon firing. She watched as a cannonball flew into a house and exploding, sending debris everywhere.

"Oh crap."

* * *

Today started out so nice for Mellow, and now...not so much. Earlier she was playing with a group of Toad children(?), now she's trying to protect them from bipedal turtles and short, brown mushrooms with feet.

"So you like picking on kids huh?" she said as a dark orange aura came over her, completely replacing her usually sunny disposition with something else entirely. "Well, I guess I have to teach you all a lesson on **_playing nice_**."

She punted one of the brown mushrooms to the stratosphere before grabbing a turtle and using him as a club against everyone else. She finished off by sending him screaming into the stratosphere as well.

The children on the playground cheered for her as the rest of the turtles and mushrooms who weren't caught up in the slaughter ran away to wherever they came from.

"Totally deserved it," she said as she dusted off her hands. "Seriously who attacks kids?"

"Mellow!"

The Mushroom turned and saw Celina land nearby, thankfully with a softer impact. "Hi Celina! What's shaking?" the dark aura and mood disappeared and was replaced with her usual attitude.

"Oh thank goodness you're ok, and-whoa. What happened here?" Celina asked as she noticed the large amounts of turtles and brown mushrooms laying unconscious on the ground.

"These things tried to attack me and those kids," Mellow pointed to the kids on the playground behind her. "Gave them the old one two, if you catch my drift."

"Ah, that explains why I saw a turtle flying in the sky." her mind went back to see a turtle flying off into the distance before twinkling.

"So, have you seen Fhara?" Celina continued. "I think this town being attacked, and I want to make sure she's safe."

"Attacked, like right now? Oh right, that would explain those flying ships."

"Exactly, c'mon let's go find her."

Celina took to the skies, while Mellow ran back down the road to the town, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake.

* * *

Luigi and Fhara hastily sped towards the castle. The two dodged falling debris from buildings as well as the occasional shell that would explode in front of them.

"Where's the castle?" she asked.

"Just up ahead!"

The castle came within view of the two after a few moments, a few ships were hovering around the castle. As the two came closer, they noticed the front of the castle was being guarded by a large amount of Hammer Bros, some other bipedal turtles, and small human-like things that wore a white mask.

"Mama mia! That's a lot of Bowser's baddies!" Luigi said as he skidded to a stop. "There's no way gonna get in without confronting that!"

Fhara wanted to object, saying she could just burn them all. But, she remembered she doesn't know the extent of her powers yet, how powerful they are, or how much control she has over it. "True...can we sneak in?"

"No, the castle has been redone so people can't sneak into castle. Only way we can get in is through the entrance."

"Fhara!"

The redhead turned around and saw Celina land behind her.

"Thank goodness you're ok. We'd thought you'd be worse for the wear." she said.

"Oh this is Luigi Mario," she pulled the green man over to them. "I met him earlier today. Luigi this is my friend Celina...uh Feather."

"Uh, hi..." he said meekly. Luigi felt slightly intimidated by her presence, mainly because of the tinted helmet.

"You have two first names as your name?" Celina asked.

"Yeah, it's something that gets overlooked most of the time. My brother's name is Mario Mario."

"Anyways, what's going on? One minute I'm seeing clear skies, the next I see this place is getting bombarded."

"I don't really know, but it has to do with someone called Bowser...I think Luigi can explain it better," Fhara said. "Say, where's Mellow?"

"She was supposed to be following me-"

"Right here!" the large woman slammed down a few feet away from them. "Kinda hard to follow you without having to run THROUGH stuff."

"You do realize normal people do that right?"

"They do? Can't anyone smash through stuff?"

"You are such an idiot."

"No I'm not, you are!"

"These are your friends huh?" Luigi said to Fhara as the two women started to argue.

"Yeah, they're good friends. Their personalities just don't like each other," she said with a sigh. "Um Celina, Mellow! I think we have bigger issues to deal with!"

The two glared at each other before turning to Luigi and Fhara. Luigi briefly told them who Bowser was, some kind of large turtle creature that like to kidnap Princess Peach and take over the Mushroom Kingdom.

"How long has this been going on?" Celina asked.

"Yeah, and it sounds frequent as well," Fhara added. "Considering you said, "Bowser's attacking us again" earlier."

"Hold on, AGAIN? This thing has been attacking you guys on a daily basis and you do NOTHING to stop him?!"

"W-we try to stop him, but he's quite persistent every time we defeat him." Luigi said.

"We?"

"My brother and I are the ones who usually have to defeat Bowser...it's a long story."

Celina sighed. "I have so many questions right now, but I think they should be put on hold until later," she said. "Now do you two have a plan?"

"Well, I was thinking you could fly me and Luigi into the castle and-where's Mellow?"

The three looked to where the tall woman was supposed to be and instead saw a blinking dotted outline of where she was supposed to be.

"Don't tell me she just ran in there." Luigi said as the three sweatdropped.

"She did...though in all honestly I was gonna make her do that anyways." Fhara said.

Then, they heard the explosion.

Turning to the castle, they saw the large army currently being decimated by one large and very angry woman.

" _YOU LIL' SHITS THINK YOU CAN BEAT UP KIDS HUH?! LET ME SHOW WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE!_ " Mellow shouted from a distance.

"Shouldn't we help her or something?" Luigi asked.

One of the ships fired a very large bullet-like projectile with a painted-on shark smile at Mellow. Much to everyone's surprise, sans Fhara and Celina, she actually caught the thing in her arms. She readjusted the shell and threw it back at the said ship. It then exploded, sending the ship crashing down on the ground.

"I think she can handle it." Celina said. "Now, who's lighter?"

* * *

Mario blinked as he regained consciousness. The last thing he remembered was everyone was trying to get to the doors since some kind of gas was filling the banquet hall, but no one could get out cause they seemed to be locked.

As he came to, he noticed he was tied up and was in a cage, carried by several Koopa Troopas. The area around him didn't look like the the banquet hall either, it looked to be some underground area since it was dark and hard to see.

"How much further?" one Koopa asked. "This cage is kinda heavy."

"Not much," another said. "And stop whining!"

Mario tried to get out of his binds, but eventually noticed he couldn't. Even if he did escape the ropes, he wouldn't be able to figure a way out of the cage. He silently sighed, of course Bowser would try to capture him and his bro, it only makes capturing Peach easier. He wondered where Luigi may be-

Wait a second...Luigi!

He remembered that his little brother ran out of the hall before this all happened. _Luigi, where ever you are. I hope you are safe._

He suddenly felt a prick on his neck and he was out again.

* * *

The group of three landed safely within the castle courtyard. Celina put down Luigi and Fhara jumped off her back.

"Huh, I kinda expected some kind of guard waiting for us." Luigi said, pointing out the lack of Bowser's troops in the main part of the castle.

"Maybe it's a hit and run? Takes what he needs and guns it?" Celina asked.

"Could be, but then why does he need such a large army outside the castle?"

"Beats me. So where are we going?"

"Ah, the banquet hall. That's where most of the festivities were being held, follow me!"

Luigi lead the two down a confusing maze of halls and corridors until they stopped at a corner. Luigi looked back at them. "Ok, the entrance is right around this corner...hopefully there isn't more of Bowser's baddies."

He quickly peeked around the corner and saw a couple of Jailgoons and Choombas guarding the door to the banquet hall.

"What are those things?" Fhara asked.

"Uh, its a Jailgoon and a Choomba," Luigi responded. "A Jailgoon is the robot that is controlled by a Goomba, that brown mushroom like creature, and the Choomba is, well, the Goomba with a smoke stack."

"Oh...I had no idea you can be born like that."

"Neither did I." Luigi said.

"Um, I think we should move." Celina said.

"Why?"

"Cause a Choomba is coming towards us."

The group looked backwards and saw said creature charging full tilt towards them.

"Aw nuts..."

"Here we go again..." Fhara said.

* * *

Mellow dusted her hands off before wiping her sweaty forehead. "That was quite the brawl," she said. "Too bad my hoodie got burnt..."

During the battle, a couple of those giant bullets were able to hit her dead on and explode, but the only extent of damage was to her orange hoodie. The hoodie was no longer wearable and had to be discarded during the battle.

However that couldn't be said the same to everything else. At least several of the flying ships were burning on the ground and those still flying were visibly damaged. Those who were in the army on the ground were either badly hurt and lying unconscious, or, to those who survived the onslaught, fled in terror.

"You know...I'm kinda sleepy. I wanna take a nap." she said with a yawn. "I should find Celina and Fhara first though, wonder where they are?"

She played with her fringe as she thought. "Something is telling me they're in the castle," she said. "But why?"

Suddenly SISTERLY INSTINCTS kick in.

"Oh NOW it's getting **PERSONAL**..."

The aura returned, unsatisfied and hungering for more pain...

The giggling only made it worse.

* * *

 **A/N: I dunno about you but I think Mellow has something...loose inside of her. Anyways, this was supposed to be on a couple days ago but the site's servers decided to crash and burn. Even today I have a hard time connecting to this thing.**

 **Anyways, leave a review, a like, or whatever you want.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


End file.
